TMNT Mutant Island
by NinjaTurtleGal
Summary: The turtles are dropped on an unknown island. What dangers must they face? What's the true secret of this unknown island full of mysterious creatures? And most importantly, will they make it off the island...alive? Please read and review
1. 1: Seperated

Donnie opened his eyes with a moan. It was pitch black. Donnie sat up but fell back down when his head hit the top of the crate he was apparently in. Donnie rubbed his head and felt along the wall of the small crate he was in.

"Wha-?" Donnie muttered. "How did I get here?" he asked himself. Donnie banged on the wall of the wooden box. "Hey! Let me out of here!" He shouted.

"Donnie?" Mikey's voice called from outside the crate.

"Mikey? Where are you?" Donnie called.

"Uuh...No idea dude. I'm in some kind of wooden crate thing. What about you?" Mikey called back.

"Same here. Do you remember how we got here?"

"No. My minds a blank..."

"When isn't it?!" Raph's voice came in. Sounding a little farther away from Donnie because he was on the opposite side of Mikey.

"Raph! Your here too?" Mikey said.

"I think we're all here." Leo's voice cut in.

"Yeah. But the question is. _Where _are we? And _Why _are we here?" Donnie said.

"Don't know and don't care! I'm bustin' out!" Raph growled and Donnie could here him pounding on his crate.

"Hey! What's the big...huh? Where am I?" Ninja's confused voice said.

"Ninja? Your here? Now who are we missing?" Mikey said.

"Is Fin here? I never heard him." Leo said.

They all heard a yawn and a little shuffling. then they heard a loud thump and someone falling. "YOUCH!"

"Found him." Mikey said.

"Mikey? Was that you? Where are we?" Fin called out.

"We don't know." mikey said.

A loud rumbling sound came from all around them and the ground began to shake. The shaking subsided but the rumbling continued.

"uuh guys?" Donnie said, realizing what was happening. "I think we're in a plane..."

*A few hours later*

Donnie had fallen asleep by then and was snoring softly when his crate was jerked and he woke up.

"Hey! Whats going on?!" Leo called out.

No one got the chance to answer as the plane dropped them out of it and continued to fly on. Donnie's crate spun out of control. Donnie screamed and he felt the crate gain speed an plummet to the ground.

Upon collision with the ground the crate broke into a bunch of splintered pieces of wood. Donnie was lying in the middle of the broken crate. he moaned as pain shot through his muscles. Donnie sat up and rubbed his head. When Donnie had been their for a minute or two he looked around the clearing. He was in some kind of forest...but where were his brothers, Fin and Ninja? Donnie stood up and after his legs stopped shaking he took a few steps away from the remains of the crate.

"HELLOOOOOOO?" Donnie shouted.

"Donnie?" A muffled shout echoed. Donnie looked up and saw one of the crates stuck in a tall tree.

"I'm coming!" Donnie called upwards. Donnie began to climb up the tree. The crate was pretty high up. Donnie stepped on the branch under the crate and it snapped. Donnie yelped as he began to fall. But Donnie grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up. As Donnie continued to climb back up he checked each branch before putting him weight on it.

"Dooonnieee? Are you still there or what?" mikey's voice called from the crate.

"Yeah I'm here." Donnie said as he climbed onto the branch above Mikey. he crawled across so he was directly above the crate.

"Why it take you so long bro?" Mikey asked in annoyance,

"This tree is pretty tall and I almost died trying to get all the way up here!" Donnie snapped. "You should be happy that I was near so I could get you out of there instead of you staying trapped in there forever!"

"Wait a minute. I'm in a tree? Why didn't you say so?" Mikey asked.

"Sorry. I was busy trying to get up here that it slipped my mind."

"Just get me out dude. I think I'm running out of air up here." Mikey whined.

"I'll have you out in a sec." Donnie said. "Brace yourself."

"Wait what are you..." Mikey began but didn't finish because Donnie had pushed the crate off the branch.

Donnie began to climb down. crate broke as it hit the ground. Donnie jumped down next to him.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST WARNED ME!" Mikey shouted angrily.

Donnie shrugged. "You wanted to get out."

Mikey huffed and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I don't know but its getting late. We should find somewhere to camp out for the night and find the others in the morning." Donnie declared and began to walk into the trees.

"Wait for me!" Mikey cried and ran to catch up with Donnie.

Donnie an Mikey trekked on until Donnie told Mikey to stop. "You hear that?" Donnie asked.

They stood in complete silence. They heard the sound of foot steps and growls. "uuh Dude?"

"Quick! Get up in the tree." Donnie ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Mikey said and began to climb the tree Donnie had pointed to.

Donnie began following him up. they stopped when they were well away from the ground and hidden in the leaves. "sssh. Mikey look." Donnie said quietly and pointed to the ground. On the ground were a couple of strange animals. They had the shape of wolves except they had three heads and were bigger than the ordinary wolf. About five of them were sniffing the roots of the very tree the turtles were hidden in. "Don't make a sound." Donnie whispered.

The biggest of the wolves jerked its heads up to look straight at Donnie and Mikey. The two turtles stiffened and held their breaths. After what seemed like forever the Wolf turned to its pack and growled before they ran of deeper into the woods.

Mikey and Donnie let out a sigh of relief. "What were they?" Donnie asked.

"They were kind of like Hydra's...except their wolves." Hydras were three headed dragons.

"Well these hydra-wolves might come back. We should stay up here until the sun comes up." Donnie said.

"Alright. Should one of us keep watch?" Mikey asked.

"I'll take watch duty. I slept most of the time on the plane." Donnie said. "You get some sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens."

Mikey yawned and curled up at the base of the branch. He was soon fast asleep. Donnie sat down with his legs hanging over the branch and looked through the leaves at the unfamiliar stars above.

"Where are you guys..." Donnie whispered.

Donnie yawned and opened his eyes. He must have fallen asleep. Donnie then realized he was alone. Donnie looked around in panic. "Mikey? MIKEY! WHERE ARE YOU!" Donnie shouted.

Donnie hopped down from the tree just as Mikey emerged from the bushes. "Your awake." Mikey smiled.

Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. "Why did you leave the tree?"

"When I woke up I saw you had fallen asleep so I took the rest of the night on watch and didn't want to disturb you. So I found us something to eat." Mikey held out some pink berry's.

"What are they?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know. But I've been eating them all morning and I feel fine." Mikey said.

"How do you know their not poison?" Donnie said.

"Well I saw a Weird rabbit eating them and followed it. nothing happened." Mikey said.

"What do you mean by weird rabbit?"

"It had antlers." Mikey said.

"Antlers? Sounds like a jackolope but I'm pretty sure those don't even exist." Donnie said.

"Well that's what I saw. Come on Don. Just try one." Mikey said holding out a bundle of the pink berries.

"Fine. if your sure..." Donnie said and took a berry. he ate one. "These are actually pretty good." Donnie said.

"See. their fine. Here have the rest of them. I already had mine." Mikey said and handed the berries to Donnie.

"We'd better get moving." Donnie said. "We need to focus on finding water and the others."

" get going then." Mikey said.

* * *

Fin ran. the hydra-wolves were gaining on him. Fin snatched his tail away as one snapped at it. Fin stumbled over stumps and tripped over roots. His face was scratched up from where he had to run through bushed and lower branches.

"I need to get to water." Fin huffed. He could loose them by jumping into a lake or pond or even just disguise his scent in a river.

Fin made a sharp turn and gained a few feet from the wolves. He would escape up a tree but he couldn't climb. Fin tripped over a large root jutting out of the ground and fell.

Fin turned and saw the wolves had surrounded him. Fin's ankle throbbed. He had twisted it when he fell. The larger of the hydra-wolves was on top of the root and was leaning over Fin. Fin tried to scoot back but a wolf behind him growled.

The Hydra-wolf's three heads growled but then froze. Its ears pricked and it turned its head. Fin followed its gaze and saw something charging through the trees towards them. The ground trembled slightly under its weight. Fin gasped as it came into sight. It looked like a medium sized dragon. Not too big but also not too small. It's white scales shimmered in the morning sun. Its violet eyes stared into Fin's before it stared straight at the lead hydra-wolf and roared. The hydra wolf shrunk back in terror and it fled. The others bolting after it.

Fin stared after them before turning to the dragon. It was gone. Fin scratched his head in confusion. He grabbed a stick that was close to where he lay. It was long and seemed strong. Fin hoisted himself up on it and took the weight off his injured ankle. He began to hobble away. In the opposite direction the wolves had gone. He needed to get to safety. Who knows what else might live in this strange place.

* * *

"Mikey? Donnie? Fin?" Ninja shouted. " Leo? Raph?"

"Where are they?"

Ninja walked, following the river and shouting her friends names over and over. Ninja saw something in the woods and stopped.

"Guys? Donnie? Who's there? Mikey is that you?" Ninja called softly as she krept closer. "Hello? Come on guys. This isn't funny."

Ninja crept towards a shadow in the bushes. She came close and peered in. She jerked back as a pair of eyes stared out at her. That wasn't any of the guys. Ninja backed up as the figure emerged and revealed itself as a Black panther that had...a bunch of tails?

"What the heck is that..." Ninja said to herself.

The panther growled and stalked towards her. Ninja began to back away slowly. She then morphed into a grizzly bear and roared. She swiped a paw with claws unsheathed at the panther. She swatted it and it ran into the trees.

Ninja realized this place must be full of predators. So she decided it was best to stay a predator. Ninja morphed into a wolf. That way she could have more agility and speed then a bear.

Ninja went back to the river and took a quick drink before trotting alongside. Following where the water was coming from. She might be able to find a larger body of water that way. And if the turtles had any brains at all they'd search for a large source of water too.

* * *

Leo walked through the trees. He hadn't seen any sign of life besides plants. He heard birds but none of them sounded like any he ever heard before. A few minutes ago he heard a loud roar and decided it was smart to walk away from the noise and avoid whatever was able to make such a roar like that.

He had to find his brothers and Ninja before something else finds them first.

First off he would have to find water so he can keep going long enough to find them.

Leo climbed up a tall tree and perched himself at the very top. He looked over the trees. He saw a taller tree a ways off near a clearing. Leo wondered if there was some kind of pond in the clearing. Or a river. Leo was climbing down when he heard a growl. Leo kneeled on a branch and peered through the leaves at the ground. Leo's eyes widened.

On the ground was some kind of...shark. It was pretty big and was a blackish color and it stood on two legs. The fins on its side were more like arms with four clawed hands. leo stayed quiet as it passed. He was glad he was up in a tree because he caught a glimpse of the many rows of sharp teeth in its mouth.

Leo realized it was a better idea to travel up in the trees rather than the ground. If there was a land shark than what other kinds of mutants walked on the ground. Hopefully none of them could climb. Jumping through the trees was a lot easier than the ground.

Leo made it to the clearing with no sight of any other animals. Leo jumped to the ground and walked into the clearing. his eyes widened. In the middle of the clearing was a smashed crate. Leo ran over to it and looked around. He could see where whatever was in the crate had walked. The foot prints were a little scuffed up in the dirt and barely noticeable but he recognized it as one of his brothers. They were definitely mutant turtle tracks. leo looked around the clearing and saw that another crate had been smashed near the edge by the tall tree he had spotted earlier. Leo ran over to it. He looked at the prints by it. He noticed that both pairs of foot prints lead together into the forest again. leo sighed with relief. At least two of his brothers had ended up together. Leo followed the foot prints and then saw that another several pairs of foot prints were mingled in with theirs. It looked like dog tracks. Or cat tracks. Something like that.

His brothers looked like they went up a tree. Leo wondered if they had been chased up, sensed the whatever they are were coming and went up the tree to hide. Or if they just went up to camp for a night. Either way they were long gone by now.

Leo followed the tracks all day until the sun set. So he climbed a tree and roosted there for the night.

*In the morning*

Leo yawned and woke up from a rough sleep. His muscles ached from the cold and the position he had to sleep in to assure he did not fall out of the tree. Leo stretched out his arms and began climbing down from the tree.

"Alright then. I'd better get moving now so I might be able to catch up to them today." leo said to himself and followed the tracks again.

Leo walked for a few hours with little clues on how far his brothers were from him. Leo stopped when he heard a swishing in the bushes. he reached for his swords but came out with nothing. "Oh right. They must have taken our weapons. I guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way." leo said and clenched his hands into fists. He took on a fighting stance and faced the bush. The thing in the bushes moved fast and one second its there the next its behind him. it seemed to be taunting him. "HEY! COME ON OUT!" Leo shouted.

The forest suddenly went silent. no leaves stirred. Its like whatever was just here just randomly vanished. Leo stood in puzzlement for a while until he sensed something. He turned just in time to see something hurling itself at him. Leo let out a startled scream as the thing collided with him and pinned him to the ground. Leo stared at the mutant that pinned him down.

It was some sort of lizard mutant. Roughly the same age as himself. It was green with colourful patterns on its scales. It's eyes narrowed to slits as it stared down at Leo. It held a spear to Leo's chest.

"Toku un dahari came spokera!" It said angrily. By its voice Leo can tell it was a boy.

"huh?" leo said in confusion. "I don't understand..."

"Oh...You speak English." The lizard said.

"uuh yeah...what were you just speaking?" Leo asked.

"The language of the Tengu. Demon...what's your name?" He asked.

"i'm Leonardo..." leo said.

"Are you friend or Foe?" It said suspiciously.

"All according. Are you going to kill me?" Leo asked.

"hmph. If your a foe than yes." Ray said and lowered the spear so it was touching Leo's plastron.

"I'm a friend. But if you even dare to try anything than that might change." Leo said.

Ray huffed and got off of Leo. "I haven't seen you 'round here before. You a new prisoner?"

"Prisoner?" Leo asked.

"Well not technically. But considering the humans trapped us on this island with no means of escape we might as well be." Ray said.

"We're on an island?" Leo said.

"yep. Traveled almost the entire island myself. Most of us here call it Mutant Island. the humans capture us and drop us here so we won't _spoil_ their world. Always hated humans..." the lizard said.

"Not all of them are bad." leo said.

"Oh yeah? I've never met a _single_ human who hasn't either betrayed me or wanted to dissect me." he said.

"Well I have!"

"I haven't. How long have ya been here anyways?"

"About two days now. Speaking of which. Have you seen any of my friends? They were brought here with me but when they dropped us from that plane we got separated." leo said.

"I never saw them. But I did here off some commotion down west of here. I also heard some mutants talking about two turtles travelling that way. They friends of yours?" the lizard asked.

"Yeah. Their my brothers. I was following their tracks. you know this place well right?"

"Like the patterns on my tail. yeah I do."

"Well can you help me find them?" leo asked.

"hhm I usually go solo. But I suppose I could help ya out."

"Great. Lets go." Leo said.

"Woah. hold it buster. you can't just go charging into unfamiliar woods by yourself. there are all sorts of predator mutants round these parts that you do _not_ want to trifle with. Just stay close ya got it?" he said.

"Alright."

"Okay then. their heading towards the lake. if we're quick we might be able to catch up to them before they run into anything." he said and he and leo began running through the trees.

"How 'many of those friends ya got here anyways?" the lizard asked.

"Five. Mikey, Raph, Don, Fin and Ninja." Leo said.

"Just great. Well I guess I'll have to give up on my solo thing for a while."


	2. Follow the Tracks

"Are we there yet." Mikey whined as he trudged beside Donnie.

"Mikey we don't even know where we're going." Donnie pointed out.

"I know but my feet _huuurt" _

Donnie sighed. "I guess it couldn't hurt to take a little break. Come on. We'll find a good tree to stay in and we'll continue when the sun is at it's high point."

"Okay." Mikey groaned as they walked on. Donnie stopped and pointed to a large tree.

"How about there?"

Mikey looked at the tree and shrugged. "Alright. A tree's a tree right?"

Donnie and Mikey got to the base of the tree. The first branch was a little high. "Alright Mikey," Donnie said. "I'll boost you up and then you'll haul me up okay?"

"Alright." Mikey said. Donnie connected his hands in a tight grip and made a step for Mikey. Mikey ran and jumped, catapulting Mikey up onto the branch, When Mikey scrambled onto the branch he took a moment to catch his breath before turning back to Don. He reached down his hand for his brother. "Grab my hand and I'll pull you up."

Donnie was about to reach up when they heard a vicious snarl and they froze. Donnie and mikey turned towards the source of the snarl and saw a full pack of Hydra-Wolves stepping out of the tree's. their ears laid back and their teeth bared in a snarl.

"Donnie hurry." Donnie's heart almost skipped a beat as the three headed wolves ran at him. Donnie jumped to catch Mikey's hand. Almost bringing the orange masked turtle down. Mikey had to grabbed hold of the trunk to steady himself and struggled to try and pull Donnie up.

"MIKEY HURRY!" Donnie screamed as the Hydra's got within pouncing range. Mikey heaved Donnie up as hard as he could. The first hydra that pounced missed but the second sunk it's claws into Donnie's leg. Donnie shrieked as pain seared through his leg. the hydra clung on and Donnie struggled to get it off. Mikey was struggling to keep hold of Donnie with the extra weight. Donnie kicked at the middle head of the hydra and it let go with a yelp. the sudden loss of weight made mikey be able to pull Donnie up before another hydra could attack.

Donnie and Mikey scrambled up the tree until they were well out of reach. only then did they rest. they panted to catch their breaths and looked down. there were approximately seven hydra's surrounding the tree. All staring up at the two brothers with malice in their eyes.

"Think this is the same pack as before?" Mikey asked.

"hm possibly...but before there were only five before. Where'd the other two come from?" Donnie said. He suddenly winced as the gash on his leg scraped against the bark.

"Donnie your hurt." mikey said."

"No duh Sherlock." Donnie hissed through gritted teeth. he shifted his position so his wound was off the bark.

* * *

Ninja trekked on still. She had not changed from her wolf form yet. She had fortunately not run into anymore strange mutants. She was also glad she had the river to travel beside. Temperatures got very hot during the day but very cold at night.

Ninja froze in her tracks. She strained her ears and listened into the tree's. Not far off she could hear the snarling of a pack of wolves. It sounded like a lot of them. Ninja realized she may be on their territory and knew all too well what wolf packs could do to one lone wolf. So as stealthy as she could manage she crossed the river and ran alongside until she was sure she was safe. She moved to a steadier trot.

Ninja twitched her nose. She was sure she picked up a familiar scent among the strange scent of those wolves but she couldn't distinguish it from the other scents. Ninja just hope she hadn't passed any of the turtles.

* * *

"Hey!" Leo said suddenly. "How do you even know where we're supposed to be going anyways?"

Ray stopped and turned on leo. "hey! If I weren't here you'd have _no _chances of finding your friends." ray said and continued on

"Hey wait for me!" Leo called as he ran to catch up with his companion. Leo caught up with him.

"This is why I usually go solo. Your slowing me down." Ray grunted.

"Slowing you down from what exactly? We're trying to find my friends." leo said, he was becoming agitated at this lizards attitude. "Hey, I never even got your name."

"It's Ray. Now come on." Ray said and he jumped high, landing gracefully on a branch. Leo stared at him with his mouth gaping. Ray looked down at him. "Are ya coming or not?" he called down.

leo shook his head and began to climb the tree. It took a minute or two to get up to where ray was perched. Ray had a bored and irritated expression on his face.

"it's about time!" he growled. "Now don't lose your footing. We're going to jump from branch to branch from here on out."

"Wait why?" leo asked. "Why can't we travel on the ground?"

"We're entering hydra territory." Ray said.

leo looked at Ray closely. "Something seems different about you..."

"What?" Ray said in confusion.

"Your patterns...Their different then before." leo said all of a sudden. he noticed now. Ray's scales had black and red patterns. Before it was more blue and purple and black.

"huh...oh yeah. That...look I have no time to explain right now. I thought you were in a hurry."

"Oh...right." leo said. Ray jumped to the next tree. "So how long until we get to the lake you mentioned earlier?"

"It's still quite a ways off. But if you keep up with me we should reach it within three days."

"Three days?!" Leo almost shouted.

"You wanna get there or not?" Ray said. His scales shimmered to red and dark blue.

""yeah but is there anyway we could get there...faster?" Leo said as he jumped to the tree Ray was on.

"No, this is the shortest route I know of. But look on the bright side will ya? We might catch up to them if you _stop talking!"_ Ray snapped.

"You want me to be silent the entire way?" leo said.

"Yes!" Ray said. "Now be quiet. if any hydra's hear us we'll be in trouble. Luckily we're up here though. They aren't too big on climbing."

Ray jumped to the next few tree's. leo sighed and followed. he really wasn't liking this lizard so far. But right now he was leo's only chance on finding his brothers.

Fin sat on a large rock. His ankle still hurt and the scrapes on his body were stinging. Fin knew he shouldn't take the chance of staying in one place too long but he had to rest. His ankle throbbed with the pain. Fin knew it must be sprained. he'd need to find at least one of his friends before some mutant finds him. he hated feeling this helpless. Even though he felt that way for his whole life, out here, in the open on an island full of dangerous mutants. He knew he'd have no chance against another hydra attack. And who knows. there are probably even more dangerous creatures then the hydra wolves. Like that dragon.

When the sun got to its highest point in the sky Fin grabbed his makeshift walking stick and continued on his way. He had managed to carve the tip of the stick into a spear, not a very good one but it was pointed so Fin was happy with it. At least it provided a bit of defence for him.

Fin limped painfully through the forest. His mind kept wandering back to that dragon. _'since when did those even exist?'_ Fin thought. Even if Ninja was able to transform into dragons there still should be just random dragons roaming around. What was up with this place anyways. First three headed wolves and then dragons. What's next!

Fin heaved a sigh and stopped. looking around at his surroundings. Something on the ground caught his eye and he bent down to look.

"Footprints?" Fin said to himself. he placed a hand in one and gasped. Those weren't just any footprints. they were turtle tracks. _Mutant _turtle tracks. There were two pairs of footprints. Which meant that two of the other turtles must have met up. That was good. At least now Fin knew he was headed in the right direction. All he had to do was follow the tracks and BOOM. he'd be reunited with the turtles. two of them at least. He didn't even care if one of them was Raph. he just wanted to find them.

Fin walked, a little faster now, in the direction the footprints were leading. He didn't know how old the tracks were but he knew he had to be quick if he were to catch up with them. And with his injured ankle slowing him down he might not be able to afford taking any rest breaks, unless he really needed it.

Ninja bent down and took a quick drink from the river. She had gone none stop for hours and her legs were just about ready to give out. She had to find a good place to rest for a while. It would be dangerous to go into the forest again, especially since it was full of strange animals. But it would be more dangerous to stay out in the open, completely could turn into a small animal and hide somewhere...but then she would be considered as prey and that's even more dangerous. So that option was out.  
Ninja huffed a breath and sat down, sniffing the air trying to pick up any scents of the turtles. A musky scent suddenly hit her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust.  
"ugh, what is that?"  
Ninja sniffed the air again trying to distinguish it but she couldn't. her eyes began to water and she shook her head rapidly. the scent was disgusting...'wait!' ninja froze in place. Strange scent...that scent wasn't there when she arrived...but that only meant one thing...  
A rustling behind her made her whip around. Teeth bared in a snarl and fur spiking up in an attack stance. What stepped out into the open made her blood run cold.  
It was a Squirrelanoid.

Night came by. The cold air chilled Mikey to the bone. He and Donnie were huddled up at the base of the branch. Mikey was on the outside. Donnie was in between him and the trunk, fast asleep.

Mikey sighed, if Donnie's leg weren't injured they could have easily jumped from tree to tree. But they didn't want to risk it. Donnie might miscalculate the jumps and fall to the ground. Either die from the impact to the ground or the Hydra-wolves would devour him alive the second he landed.

Mikey shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

Mikey yawned. He tried to force himself to stay awake but he was really tired and ended up dozing off. Mikey was startled awake when he heard a vicious growl. Glancing down, Mikey saw the hydra wolves trying to climb the tree. Mikey laughed as they kepy falling. Until one was able to clutch onto the first branch.

"Donnie." Mikey said in panic. Mikey shook Donnie until his brother began waking up.

"Huh?" Donnie groaned. "Wha- Mikey?"

"Bro we got to get out of here!" Mikey said, his eyes wide in panic.

"Wh..." Donnie was interrupted by the sound of a growl and claws scraping against wook. His eyes widened. "Oh shell. lets go!"

Mikey helped Donnie stand on the branch. Mikey looked up through the branches and saw that a branch from a nearby tree was practically attached to the tree they were on. "Donnie up there," mikey said, pointing. "Think you can climb with that leg?"

"Don't have much other choice do I." Donnie said. They climbed up. The hydra was leaping branch to branch. Coming closer with each jump.

"Donnie hurry!" Mikey said. he boosted Donnie up and they turned back to the wood. He grabbed a small branch jutting out of the tree and cracked it off. "Eat this!" Mikey yelled as he threw the branch at the three headed wolf. The branch hit it square in the chest. It yelped in surprise as the branch collided with it and sent it hurtling to the ground. The wolf landed with a sickening crack and lay still. Mikey stared a second before following Donnie up the tree.

"Hurry Mikey." Donnie called down to him as he carefully crossed to the next tree. The branch he was on made a splintering sound and Donnie froze.

"_DONNIE MOVE!" _Mikey screamed.

Donnie jumped and caught the branch directly above him just as the branch he had been on cracked and fell to the ground. Donnie was still hanging from the branch. "Mikey! Help!" Donnie screamed. His grip loosened.

"Donnie hold on! I'm coming!" Mikey called.

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Donnie snapped back. His fingers slipped a little and he jerk down a little before he managed to grip the branch a little tighter. "Mikey! I'm slipping!"

"Hold on! Almost there!" Mikey said. he was on the branch directly above Donnie now. Slowly and carefully Mikey jumped onto the branch Donnie hung off. When his wiehgt hit the branch the branch jerked and Donnie lost is grip.

"_MIKEY!_" Donnie screamed as his hand slipped from the branch. Mikey gasped and reached down with speed only Mikey had. Grabbing onto Donnie's wrist.

"Hold...on." Mikey grunted. "I've...got you."

Mikey heaved up and Donnie grabbed onto the branch with his spare hand and Mikey helped him onto the branch. Donnie lay panting for breath. The wound on his leg completely forgotten. "Thanks...Mikey..." Donnie gasped.

"No probs...bro..." Mikey said.

Fin panted. The pain in his ankle was now travelling up his leg. That couldn't be good. Fin was limping bad. "Why does my leg hurt so much! It should hurt _this _bad if its only sprained. Fin leaned up against a tree and lifted his foot up to get a better look. his eyes widened as he saw blood dripping from a bad looking wound. "When did that happen!" Fin gasped. he didn't remember getting this injury. Like...at all! Where did it come from?

Fin looked the way he came and saw he had left a trail of blood...Blood! oh no! the hydra's will be able to track him down if they found his blood trail. Fin ripped off his mask and tied it around the wound. Hoping it would stop, or at least slow down, the bleeding.

Fin grabbed his walking stick and continued. He had to move even quicker now that he had left a trail.

Fin froze when he heard a swish in the branches behind him. Twirling around and raising his pathetic excuse for a spear. "Wh-who's there?!" Fin called out.

Fin was kicked from behind and he cried out when his ankle banged against the ground. Something heavy pinned him flat on his plastron and Fin struggle in blind terror. The thing on top of him pinched the side of his neck. Finding a pressure point. Fin froze and dropped still, unable to move.

"So..." a voice whispered into his ear. "we meet again."

Fin tried to turn his head to see who was on top of him but his body refused to budge. that voice sounded so familiar. like a distant memory.

"Experiment 008. I thought I told you to _escape!" _Fin completely freaked out. He hadn't been called experiment 008 in a long time now. But being called that again made him panic. Fin began hyperventilating and the thing on top of him slapped the back of his head. Fin groaned and stopped moving. Still conscious though.

"Wh-who are you?" Fin managed to say. Even through his paralysis.

"You don't remember me?" the weight on top of him was suddenly gone and it pinched his neck again. Fin gasped and panted. "Get up!"

Fin groaned and turned onto his back before propping himself up on his hands. In front of him stood a lizard. The patterns that covered his body were red and white. Fin gasped as he recognized who it was.

"Experiment 6? Is that you?" Fin gasped.

"I go by Ray now." Ray said. Now back to what I was saying. I thought I told you to escape that place! Not wind up here! You _promised _me you'd get out and live life. Be happy. not become a prisoner on this island!" Ray snapped.

"Experi...Ray...I..." Fin started.

"Ray? Where'd you go?" Fin's eyes widened when he heard the voice calling through the trees.

"Over here!" Ray called back.

The bushes swished and a blue masked turtle stepped out.

"Leo?" Fin said.

Leo looked down at him in surprise. "Fin?"

"Fin? What?" Ray said, startled at hearing Leo call Fin that. "You _know _him?"

"yeah...This is Fin. One of the friends I'm trying to find." Leo explained.

Ray narrowed his eyes. "Okay. What number experiment are you? How many experiments _did _those humans make anyways?"

"Experiment? What are you talking about?" Leo said in confusion.

"Ray that's what I was saying. I _did_ escape. A few months ago." Fin said.

"What? But... how?" Ray asked.

"Well leo and his brothers had been captured. I helped them get out and in return they got me out." Fin said.

"So...you..._did _keep your promise?" Ray said. Fin nodded.

"I have a family now...what about you? How did you get here? I haven't seen you in years."

"It a long story. But not one for now...what happened to your foot?" Ray asked, his eyes drifting down to the blood stained mask wrapped around Fin's foot and ankle.

"I have no idea." Fin said.

Ray's eyes drifted to the thin trail of blood leading up to Fin's foot. "You left a trail! Of blood of all things! Do you know how much danger we are in right now! Why didn't you find a way to get rid of the blood!" Ray shouted angrily.

"I...Only just found out about the would. And then you showd up. I didn't think..."

"You OBVIOUSLY didn't think! We should just leave you here to die!" ray growled.

"What?!" leo gasped. He shouldered his way in front of ray and stood in between ray and fin. "Ray what the shell?! He's my _brother!" _

"He is _not _your brother! he _has _no brothers!" ray snarled.

"If your going to talk that way about Fin then you can just _leave _I can find my family on my own." Leo said.

A look of hurt and regret passed through Ray's eyes and his patterns turned white and soft blue. But they soon turned all red. "Fine! I _will _go! But don't come crawling back to me when you get lost or get attacked by mutants." Ray said and turned tail and ran into the trees.

"Leo..." Fin said quietly.

Leo turned to look at Fin. "yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking up for me..."

leo smiled. "I wasn't going to let some _lizard _boss us around. You think you can walk?"

"I think..." Fin said. Leo helped him to his feet. Leo let Fin lean on his shoulder.

"It's getting pretty late," Leo said. Noticing the setting sun. "How about we find somewhere to sleep and we'll search for the others in the morning?"

"Alright Leo." Fin smiled. he was glad he finally found someone. Fin hated being alone.


End file.
